As commonly known to one in the art of construction, a wall tie is used to connect an outside structure of a building made of brick or the like to an inside wall structure. The inside wall structure provides support for the outside structure. In construction of the wall, a inside wall structure is built in which the wall tie is mounted then layers of material are placed overtop of the inside wall structure. The covering layer of material must have slits which are cut to allow the wall tie to be inserted through.
These slits are very hard to precisely measure and need a considerable amount of time to seal. In the past, a worker would simply place a bead of cocking around the wall tie and spread it around with a suitable tool. Which takes up a lot of time, energy and materials and is rarely considered a suitable seal. Pressure tests are done to check for air passage through the slits and usually air does pass. When the insulation is placed on top of the cover material the seal is usually completely lost.